Prior testing apparatuses have consisted of a testing plate with a pair of opposing surfaces and a plurality of wells. The wells extend in from one of the opposing surfaces, but do not extend through to the other opposing surfaces. The wells are used to hold samples of solution to be analyzed.
Although these testing apparatuses work there are some problems. For example, the wells in these testing apparatuses are difficult to fill. Special delivery systems, such as large pipette systems, are needed to fill each of the wells with samples of solution. These special delivery systems are often expensive and difficult to operate. As a result, the overall cost of the testing procedure is increased.
Another problem with these prior testing apparatuses is with their construction. The bottom of the wells in these testing plates need to be transparent so that light can be transmitted through the samples during testing. However, the rest of the testing plate needs to be constructed of a non-transparent material. The construction of a testing apparatus with these characteristics is difficult and expensive.
Yet another problem with these prior testing apparatuses is with the operator locating a particular well in the testing apparatus. Typically, these testing apparatuses each include large numbers of wells which are equidistantly spaced apart. As a result, locating a particular well within the large number of wells is difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved testing apparatus for high throughput screening.